


It's Now or Never

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's marching band in Texas, aka the most competitive in the nation and all six boys want is to make it to State and make their senior year the most memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a short little one shot and it just slowly started sucking out my soul so it's kind of a mixture of marching band and high school so yeah. You can also find me at [tumblr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com)

“Fuck.” Louis curses and leans back against the faux leather of his car and puts rubs the bridge of his nose.

“What?” Harry asks around his poptart, smacking a little bit.

“I left my water at home.” 

Harry let out a loud laugh, spraying Louis with crumbs and he let out a noise of disgust. “Some drum major you are!”

“Shut up before I make you run laps.”

“You’d really do that to me on the first day?” Harry pouts and Louis rolls his eyes as he shuts off the car and the two of them get out into the cool Texas air. The sky is grey with just a hint of the sun that’s about to start peeking out from behind the houses near the practice field.

“If you let me share your water then no.” Louis winks as he puts his whistle around his neck and grabs his binder as Harry opens the trunk and pulls out his trumpet case as he shoves the last bit of his poptart into his mouth. “Should you really be eating a poptart?”

“Fuck off.” Harry scowls as they walk up to the band hall where people are already milling around. “Why are they ready so damn early?” Harry mutters and Louis chuckles as he opens the metal doors for him. “I’m serious! They all must be freshman.”

“You’re just angry that your summer is over.” Louis rolls his eyes. “I’ll see you later okay? Gotta go check in with the boss.”

“Yeah yeah.” Harry growls as he prepares to shove a couple of nervous little freshmen out of in front of his locker. Louis shakes his head and makes his way through the crowd already forming, waving and greeting people as he goes to the office.

“’Bout time Lou.” Liam smirks who’s leaning up against the wall.

“Sorry, had to practically drag Harry out of his bed.” 

“That boy I swear, if he wasn’t my best first trumpet I wouldn’t put up with that shit.” A voice joins them and he turns around to see Mr. Cowell sitting at his desk. “You guys ready?”

“I’m never ready for fundamentals.” Louis sighs and they all laugh and quickly agree. Liam sticks close to him. “You’re going to talk right? I haven’t had my coffee so I might bite off the color guard’s head if they talk back.”

“Yeah, I always talk don’t I?” Liam grins. Mr. Cowell starts off, jabbering on about how it’s a state year and how they really need to try hard and blah blah blah. He finds Harry in the crowd and Harry makes a face and his mouth twists into something he doesn’t even know as he tries hard not to laugh.

“Guys, Louis and I are so incredibly excited to be your drum majors for the year and we can’t tell you how awesome this year is going to be.” Liam starts and Louis only starts paying attention when he hears his name. “The music is amazing and the drill is even more amazing so let’s start this year off on a good foot alright?” Liam turns to him. “You want to add anything?”

“Don’t screw up.” He grins and everyone laughs and then Mr. Cowell instructs them to head outside, no instruments of course. 

“You nervous?” Liam asks as they walk along side by side.

“Why would I be nervous? I’m just the mean one that yells at people right?” He teases and Liam laughs.

“Which you of course are the best at.” Liam teases back and Louis winks. Already the band is separated into their sections and Louis kind of misses his old clarinet section but he much prefers being away from the drama and the estrogen.

“I hate fundamentals though.” He frowns and Liam shrugs.

“At least this year we just have to walk around right?”

“That’s the only reason I tried out.” He grins and Liam laughs.

“You got the woodwinds?”

Louis lets out a loud sigh. “I guess…”

“Good boy.” Liam grins and Louis gives him a dirty look.

*

Zayn never really wanted to be drum captain but it was just kind of handed to him after the old one graduated and well he was the only one that could actually pick up the slack. He wasn’t very forceful though, more like a relaxed older brother. He had rolled the sleeves of his white t-shirt up so that it showed off his tanned muscles from working out over the summer. The other members of the drumline were gathered around in a semi-circle just kind of hanging around until someone told them what to do.

They’ve been working on a refresher of the roll step and already he’s sweating buckets. Sometimes he wonders why he even lives in Texas in the middle of August and he’s longing for some nice air conditioning when Liam walks over.

 

“Hey you guys know what we’re working on?” Liam cocks his head and Zayn shakes his head.

“We can’t hear you in the back.” Josh pipes up.

“We’re about to start working different step sizes but if you guys want to go ahead and head inside to work with Drew you can.” Liam shrugs and Zayn nods.

“You heard ‘em.” He ushers everyone off the field.

“Wait Zayn,” Liam reaches out to grab his bicep and he can see a little blush form on the boy’s face.

“Yeah?”

“Are you going home for lunch?”

“Well I planned on it, why?”

“Do you want to just swing by Taco Bell and grab something? I have to sort all this music and I wouldn’t mind a little company.” Liam asks shyly and Zayn looks up at the rest of the drumline who are making kissy faces and he glares at them and looks back at Liam.

“Sure.”

“Really?” Liam seems surprised.

“Well yeah, my air conditioning at home is busted at the moment and they’re fixing it. Really I just wanted to take a cold shower before heading back here. Hope you don’t mind the sweat though.” He frowns and Liam lets out a laugh.

“No I don’t mind. Text me when you’re done with Drew okay? We can take my car.”

“Sounds good.” He smiles happily and walks after the rest of the drumline.

“He wants the D.” Josh whispers to him and Zayn snorts.

“Pervert.”

Josh shrugs. “I speak the truth and only the truth.” He puts his hand over his heart with a grin.

“Let me just kick your ass on snare okay Joshie poo?”

“Good thing I don’t play snare then.”

“I still can’t believe you left me for the quads you whore.” Zayn frowns.

“I calls them as I sees them.” Josh chuckles as they walk up on stage where their drumline instructor is waiting.

“Get ready for some ball busting boys.” Drew smirks and Zayn rolls his eyes. At least the show this year has some kickass cadences. Otherwise he might just have to hang himself by his carrier. 

“Can we just get this over with so I can eat?” Josh moans.

“I second that.” But really it’s just so that he can eat lunch with Liam but he’s not about to admit that out loud of course.

*

“This sucks.” Niall mutters as sits on the sidelines during a break. Already his shirt has back sweat stains and he feels disgusting. 

“Be thankful your section isn’t half freshmen. I’ve had to teach them how to stand correctly. Like what the hell?” Harry grumbles as he takes a swig of his water and holds it out for Louis who’s standing above them.

“You were that puny little freshmen at one point Harold.” Louis says. “Not too good on the hair either.”

“Hey! That was my awkward phase.” Harry frowns and Niall just chuckles. 

“I think that was all of our awkward phases.”

“Very true Niall.” Louis nods and he pushes up his aviators up the bridge of his nose.

“How’s yelling at people?” Niall asks as he takes another gulp of water and raises up his glasses to wipe off the sweat on his cheekbones.

“You know not that different from last year.” Louis grins.

“Yeah you were the bitch of a clarinet section leader.” Harry rolls his eyes as he squints up at Louis.

“And who got shit done? Oh that’s right.” Louis purses his lips and Harry shakes his head.

“I love you man, but if I wasn’t a saxophone I probably would have strangled you. You know, I need my fingers.” Niall wiggles his fingers at Louis with a laugh and ducks Louis’s arm that swings at him.

“Boys, boys, no need for that.” A voice interrupts them and they look behind.

“Nice cutoffs Nicky.” Harry chuckles and Nick grins.

“You like? I thought they make my calves look pretty damn amazing if I do say so myself.” 

“Cowell hasn’t gotten onto you yet?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Please, I’m his assistant. He needs me so he’s gonna put up with my cut off shorts.” Nick winked and Niall rolls his eyes.

“Pushin’ it a bit aren’t you?”

“Blondie! Keep your mouth shut about my fashion choices if you want that first part.”

“Oh yeah and who else do you know that can play those runs perfectly?” Niall teases and Nick shakes his head.

“Two minutes guys.” Liam passes by them and Louis sighs.

“Meh. Duty calls.” He groans and steals Harry’s water jug for another deep gulp before jogging after his head drum major.

“Left his jug at home?” Nick asks.

“Yup.” Harry nods.

“Mmm tough luck.” 

“Are we almost done with fundamentals?” Niall asks as he stands from the parking curb, dusting off his shorts.

“What do you think?” Nick raises an eyebrow and Niall sighs. “Should be another few days. In this heat. With little breaks.”

“Fuck you.” Harry mutters as they walk back onto the field.

“Love you too pumpkin!” Nick waves like a fond mother and Harry looks around quickly before flicking him off and Nick just lets out a loud laugh.

“Easy Styles, don’t want to get pushed off first trumpet.” Niall whispers as walk slowly back onto the baking concrete.

“Niall, babe, who do you think you’re talking to?” Harry winks cockily. “I practically have that man eating out of the palm of my hand.”

“You are too much Styles. Hey what are you and Louis doing for lunch?”

“Going back to his house to shower and eat. Why?”

“Ugh, my car is in the shop. But I don’t have any extra clothes. I’ll just text Josh then.” Niall sighs and they split up into their own sections. He’s the section leader of course, being the best and all. He’s only got three new fish and they’ve caught on quite quickly, now they’re working on getting the spacing of the steps down.  
Louis hovers around for a little bit and helps out a poor girl who looks way too skinny to be out in the terrible Texan heat during August. 

“Sorry about that one.” Louis whispers in his ear and Niall has to snort back a laugh.

“Get out of here and let me deal with my own kids.” Niall shoves him and Louis cocks a hip before heading off towards the low woodwinds.

“Are you and Louis good friends?” The girl asks him innocently and he nods.

“Yeah. Louis, Liam, Harry, and Zayn are my best friends. We’ve kind of grown up with each other.” He shrugs and her eyes widen.

“That’s so cool. Can you talk to Harry for me?” 

He chuckles. Oh this poor girl. “Well you see, Harry’s already taken at the moment.”

Her face falls. “Oh…never mind then.” 

“Don’t worry, you’ve got time.” He pats her in the shoulder before rounding everyone back up and says the next assignment. He kind of likes being in charge but he didn’t even bother with trying out for drum major. He much prefers being on the field rather than conducting. Plus the music this years is beast and he’s not about to pass that up.  
When they’re finally dismissed for lunch He scrambles to try and find Josh (after of course realizing he left his phone at home, lucky him) and fortunately manages to catch him.

“Josh!” He calls out and the shorter boy stops and turns in annoyance but then his face lights up when he sees who’s actually calling him. “Hey, do you mind if I bum a ride?”

“Yeah sure, your car is in the shop right?”

“Yeah.” Niall frowns. “I just need to grab some clothes and food and stuff and then we can go to your place if you want so you can take a shower.”

“Sounds cool. Let me just grab my water?”

“Well duh.” Niall chuckles and Josh goes off in search for his water jug. 

“Get it.” Harry whispers to him as he walks by and Niall scoffs and pushes him and Harry just cackles and jogs after Louis who looks pissed about something.  
“Ready?” Josh asks, brushing back his hair from his forehead, sleeves rolled up to show off those arms that Niall really wanted to wrap his hand around but he just nods with a smile and they walk off together.

*

“I really hate Taco Bell so you’re welcome for the sacrifice.” Zayn sighs and Liam smiles.

“You sacrifice so much.” Liam mocks, holding his hand over his heart.

“Thank god for Sonic milkshakes though.” Zayn sips his drink and he had practically begged Liam to stop for. Now they were sprawled out in one of the ensemble room with piles and piles of sheet music around them.

“You’re welcome for that.”

“Oh yeah, I owe you a five when I get my wallet tomorrow.” Zayn nods and picks up a piece of snare music, fingers instinctively tapping on his thighs.

“Zayn! Don’t play! We need to sort.” Liam scolds and Zayn just sticks out his tongue.

“Are we really playing Don’t Stop Believing this year? And…oh hold up. Is that Scream by Usher?”

“Thought you might like that one.” Liam looks down at his pile and quickly starts making piles of the instruments while Zayn’s just browsing, fingers going back to tapping. “Are you just going to eat tacos and watch me work?”

“Mm pretty much.” Zayn hums and then scowls. “Demi Lavato? Really?”

“She is a beautiful person and the crowd loves her okay.” Liam sniffs and Zayn raises an eyebrow. “What? She’s pretty!”

“Whatever. She’s not my cup of tea.”

“Just be glad you got some Usher and you’ve got the drumline cadences so hush.” Liam purses his lips and Zayn looks at him for a moment and then snorts.

“You’re so serious Li! Relaaax.” Zayn leans over to pat him on the shoulder. Liam tenses slightly under his touch but then does in fact relax.

“I’m just nervous about this year.”

“It’s only the first day.”

“Yeah but it’s a state year and it’s out senior year and I just really want to go out with a bang you know?” Liam shrugs and Zayn’s face softens.

“I get what you mean. But you know what Liam?”

“What?” Liam sighs.

“With you as our head drum major we are going to go out with a bang.” Zayn’s eyes gleam and Liam smiles softly.

“Thanks Z.”

“Of course. Wait…” Zayn frowns and then holds up a piece of music and an unamused face. “Crazy Train? Are you serious? I thought we got rid of that shit.”

Liam laughs loudly and shakes his head. Leave it to Zayn to make a total turn around. “Cowell brought it back.”

“Dammit.” Zayn mutters to himself as he looks back down at the music and Liam just bites his lip and watches the boy that he’s been friends with forever and the boy he may or may not harbor a major crush for.

*

“Can we skip the afternoon?” Harry moans as he stretches out his legs on Louis’s couch.

“Yeah okay, let’s skip I mean it’s not like we’re important or anything.” Louis says sarcastically as he pops another Cheeto in his mouth.

“Someone’s snippy today.” Harry mumbles and crosses his arms.

“Just pissed.” 

“Why am I surprised? It’s the first day and you’re already angry at someone.” Harry teases and Louis rolls his eyes and shifts so that Harry’s legs are no longer on his lap and he’s huddled at the end of the couch, effectively pouting. “Oh come on, don’t be like that.”

Louis raises his chin in a haughty manner and ignores the boy at the end of the couch. Harry sighs and sits up to crawl over next to the tinier boy and wraps his body around him. “Wanna talk about it boo?”

“No.” Louis sniffs, struggling to get out of Harry’s grip which only makes him hold on tighter.

“You aren’t getting anywhere so no need to fight me.” Harry smirks and Louis struggles for a bit longer, going so far as to sink his teeth into Harry’s shoulder which made Harry hiss slightly but then Louis gives up and goes limp. “There we go.” Harry smirks and Louis scowls up at him and Harry gives him an expectant look.

Louis lets out a loud sigh and Harry relaxes his grip a bit so that Louis can wiggle into a more comfortable position. “Just something I overheard Nick saying…”

“Like?” Harry prompts

“Just how he isn’t sure about the drum major choices for this year.” Louis shrugs and leans away from the Harry cocoon to grab his drink from the coffee table.  
“That’s just Nick. He says stupid stuff.” Harry kisses Louis’s temple and Louis sighs again. “You’re the bestest.”

“You know I hate that word. Because it’s not a word.” Louis glares and Harry just smiles happily.

“How about we go for ice cream after full band?”

“Yes. And you’ll give me half of yours.”

“As usual of course.”

A smile creeps on Louis’s face which only reinforces Harry’s. “You know a freshman saxophone asked about you. Niall told me.”

“What did he say?”

“She. And she asked if Niall would talk to you for her.” Louis chuckles.

“Okay one, I don’t date down, that’s weird.”

“No, it’s weird that you like older people.” Louis raises an eyebrow and Harry shrugs.

“I like them experienced, what can I say?”

“Oh so you let someone test me out first?” Louis crosses his arms.

“Um who popped your cherry?” Harry smirks and Louis blushes slightly but keeps that unamused look on his face.

“Well aren’t you the gentleman.”

“The one and only babe.” Harry winks and Louis shakes his head. 

“Come on, we gotta be heading back.”

“Uuuuugh.” Harry moans and Louis swats him in the stomach and jumps up to dodge his reflex reaction. “I hate you!” Harry calls after him as he runs into the kitchen and chuckles to himself before dragging himself off the couch. He really didn’t want to play the show music but it would go fast…hopefully.

*

“No Liam it’s four measures of 4:4 time then five of 3:4.” Louis purses his lips and Liam looks confused but then looks down at his score and sighs.

“You’re right. From the top of second movement then?” 

“Yeah.” Louis rolls his wrists before getting his arms out in front of him and Liam mirrors him, one arm counting off the beat and then Louis joining in with the music playing faintly in the background. They look into each other’s arms and had they not been conducting it might as well be that scene in a romantic movie where the two protagonists fall deeply in love. But this was not a romantic movie and the two of them were more concerned with being in time with each other and the music.

When the song ends Louis drops his arms and shakes them out. “This conducting is gonna be hell for my arms.”

“I know right?” Liam groans and grabs his Taco Bell cup that’s almost empty.

“Did you sort everything?”

“Nah, Zayn wasn’t much of a helper. Mostly he was moaning about the stuff we’re playing this year and driving me insane with his tapping.” Liam sighs as they slide down in front of the lockers.

“How is dear Zaynie? He got really buff over the summer.” Louis untwists the bottle off his water bottle and takes a sip.

“Yeah he did…” Liam trials off because um holy hell was he not mentally prepared to see him that buff. He had been gone all summer with his family in California while Liam was stuck here in Texas with the rest of the boys. They texted a lot but still it wasn’t enough to know what he was getting up to every day like they normally did every summer.

“You gonna hit that before the year’s over then?” Louis asks and Liam’s eyes widen.

“God Louis your mouth!”

“Oh please, you should have heard Harry earlier. He was boasting about how he was the one to take my virginity and—“

“Woah woah I’m good on that, really.” Liam interrupts and Louis shrugs before taking another sip.

“Your loss. It’s a really great story I swear.”

“Round up the sections guys.” Mr. Cowell pokes his head out of the office and they nod and get to their feet.

“I gotta say, this drum major thing isn’t that bad. At least I won’t be sore.” Louis wipes off his pants and Liam scoffs.

“Please, you had a clarinet to carry around, try a trombone.” Liam says a bit bitterly and Louis just snickers as he goes off towards the different sections. Liam sighs and walks down the hallway where the choir room and the theater rooms are and he can hear the low brass and the upper brass practicing. Some of it sounds good but some of it kind of sounds like shit.

He pokes his head into the room and everyone’s eyes look up at him while the instructor turns towards him. “Full band in 10 minutes on stage.” They all nod and look like he’s the savior from heaven and he moves onto the next room and opens the door.

Nick is spinning in the wheelie chair while most of the trumpets are throwing discarded sheet music paper balls at each other and the French Horns looks like they’re about to murder someone. And Liam isn’t surprised. 

“Hey!” He yells and everyone freezes and looks at him guiltily. Harry’s mid throw, aimed at the back of a poor freshman’s fluffy head. They lock eyes and Harry just smiles evilly and throws it at the freshman and he lets out a sound of protest.

“Harry!”

“Oh hush up George you deserved it you little punk.” Harry straightens and grins at Liam who sighs and shakes his head.

“Full band on stage in 10 minutes. Bring your stands.” He exits quickly because he’s not sure if he can handle anymore of this upper brass shit.

*

“I hate full band.” Zayn grumbles and Josh chuckles from behind him.

“You just hate it because you have to go along with the rest of the bands pace. Not all of the band is beast like us you know.” Josh shrugs and Zayn agrees with him on that. The three previous years had taught him that. 

“How was your lunch then?” He leans against the back of the chair. It was strange that drumline was kicked off the stage to make room for the brass and were shunned to the audience of the auditorium. They were already done with the warm up which was totally redundant since they were just done with playing for two hours and now they were rewarming up. Whatever, he wasn’t the band director and he couldn’t even get mad at Liam and Louis who were just following orders. 

“Alright we’re going to go through the first movement.” Mr. Cowell orders and Zayn straightens. Finally, some real music. 

Liam stared right into his eyes since as he counted off and the drumline went right into it. He always liked having the show start off with drumline since he got everyone else in the band on the right tempo and since he was center snare he was one of the most important. He knew the show from memory of course, being bored in California meant that you had a lot of extra time on your hands to learn music.

He liked playing snare and it was the only time that he felt truly whole. Yeah it was nerdy but whatever, it was the one thing he was good at and he wasn’t going to ever give it up. He was even planning on majoring in music during college next year.

When the pit came in followed by the rest of the band he backs off along with the rest of the drumline but the entire time he stares right at Liam and Liam keeps his eyes mostly trained on him. It was a little weird, their relationship. He, Liam, Niall, Harry, and Louis had been best friends ever since middle school and now they were seniors in high school but in the recent years they had grown closer than ever with Harry and Louis starting to date in the middle of junior year and their balance evened out oddly enough. The sexual tension that had been lying underneath was finally gone but now Zayn felt his own sexual tension with Liam. He wasn’t even sure what it was but he had missed Liam a lot over the summer and they kept in contact over text of course, but it was never enough for him. His time away from the boy he knew so well got him even more confused but at the same time he figured out his feelings in a way. But he could never act on them right? What if Liam rejected him?

He scowls at that thought because he isn’t sure if he could even handle that happening. Liam is the one person he goes to in a time of need and he needs him more than he’s willing to admit.

“Zayn!” A voice breaks through and shatters his thoughts and he notices everyone turned around and looking at him and he suddenly realizes that he’s the only one playing and he slowly stops and gives a nervous chuckle.

“Right, thanks for that Zayn.” Mr. Cowell smirks. “At least we know who practiced over the summer.”

He raises one of his sticks in a salute and looks at Liam who’s grinning at him and it looks like he’s trying hard not to crack up. He feels a light blush color his cheeks and he ducks his head but he can hear Josh snickering behind him.

“Show off.” Josh whispers with a little flick of his ear and he sneaks a quick look up at Liam who’s watching him with interest and he sighs. Good job Zayn, first day and you don’t even notice Liam cut off the band and made yourself look like a fool.

Hopefully the next few weeks go a bit better sailing than this.

*

The next days are hell with the blazing August heat and the boredom of fundamentals. Niall honestly wants to shoot himself but he just has to grin and bear it for the sake of his section and his sanity. The girl that talked to him on the first day (her named was Cara) is getting on his last nerve and it’s only Josh snickering at him from across the band that keeps him from committing homicide against all the other freshman who can’t seem to get the roll step down.

He’s finally on break and Harry comes over to plop down next to him, almost sitting on his sax.

“Easy!” Niall barks and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. I’m about to shoot some of these freshmen.” Harry mutters bitterly as he takes a gulp from his jug. Never in my life have I had to repeat myself so many times.  
“Now you know how I feel.” Liam sighs as he sits down in front of them. “Be glad you aren’t dealing with the trombones.”

“That is true. And I thought I was crude.” Harry snorts and Niall has to agree with him on that. Trombones were one of the worst sections out there when it came to fart jokes and shit.

“Are we almost done with fundamentals?” Niall whines to Liam.

“Yeah, today’s the last day. We start learning drill tomorrow.” Liam nods as he takes his own sip from his water jug. 

“Finally.” Harry let out a sigh of relief. “I’m getting sick of telling George to get his feet in step. Please tell me he’s not getting a spot.”

“No I think he’s shadowing Jaymi?” Liam thinks for a moment then nods in confirmation.

“Well that’s good at least. Jaymi is decent enough to keep his own spot.” Harry sniffs.

“You are terrible.” Niall chuckles and Harry shrugs.

“I speak the truth and nothing but the truth.”

“No I think Louis is rubbing off on you.” Niall smirks.

“Who am I rubbing off on?” Louis jumps in, sitting down next to Harry on the parking curb.

“Who do you think idiot?” Niall rolls his eyes and Liam laughs while Louis just scowls and looks at Harry and then makes a face of agreement.

“Hey, have you passed off your music yet?” Liam turns to Niall who’s face drops.

“Not all of us can be Zayns you know.” He says a little bitterly. Sure he’s section leader and all, but he’s not the best player out of everyone, he just knows how to deal with people. If anything, music is the one thing he’s super self-conscious about and he’s hard for him to play by himself for band directors.

“I was just asking, sheesh.” Liam says quietly and Harry and Louis look at him.

“Well if it makes you feel any better Niall I don’t plan on passing off at all.” Harry says smugly.

“Like hell you aren’t.” Louis snaps.

“Oh please, like he’s really going to kick off his best trumpet player just because they didn’t pass off. Same with you.” Harry nods to Niall and Niall kind of squirms because he hates passing off but he hates confrontation even more.

“Whatever I’ll probably just pass off anyways.” Niall mumbles, rubbing his fingers along the edge of his water jug.

“Weak.” Harry teases with a smile. 

“Yeah yeah.” Niall frowns and Liam stands up after looking at his watch and blows the whistle.

“Oh for godsake Liam!” Louis snaps as the three boys cover their ears in pain and a glare at the drum major. 

“Sorry.” Liam shrugs but he’s not really sorry. Niall doesn’t want to go back out and deal with the freshmen but at least he has drill to look forward to tomorrow. Thank god for that.

*

“Here Haz,” Louis hands him the trumpet folder with the coordinate sheets in it. “The list of the assignments are inside.”

He sighs but takes it. “Thanks Lou.” Louis pats him on the shoulder lightly before moving on to the next section. He goes though the list, passing out sheets to those that got a spot and he still has at least seven freshmen left over.

“But what about me?” George asks with these big puppy dog eyes that Liam used to be wonderful at.

“You didn’t get a spot. You’ll be shadowing Jaymi.” 

Jaymi groaned and George perked up a little bit. “Okay! Will I get to march behind him during the show too?”

“Um…no. You’ll just learn his spot in case he takes a face plant and can’t march anymore.” Harry explains.

“Wow thanks for the confidence.” Jaymi mutters bitterly. George looked a little down but he was already talking with JJ so obviously he wasn’t too upset with this arrangement.

“Don’t worry mate, he’s not going to get your spot.” Harry whispers to Jaymi and Jaymi chuckles a little bit.

“For the sake of the band I won’t allow that to happen.” Jaymi says.

“Good lad!” Harry grins and waited for more instructions from the drum majors. Louis is flitting from section to section trying to get all the folders passed out and he looks a little flustered as he pushes back his hair form his eyes but Harry thinks he looks gorgeous like this, aviators slipping down his nose, a slight pink hue to his cheeks. That’s the one thing good about summer, he gets to stare at Louis all hot and sweaty.

Liam comes around with a bucket of sharpies and he passes them out to everyone that has a spot to mark on the concrete field where their place is in formation. After being told to find their first spot he had to answer an onslaught of questions about how they read the coordinate sheet.

“You look for the yardline and it’s either the front hash or the back hash mark. From there you just measure out the steps.” Harry says for what feels like the 50th time.

“Easy there hotshot.” Louis chuckles next to him and he jumps a little. “Don’t bite off too many heads, that’s my job remember?” 

“Can you please do something about them then? I’m about to tear out my hair and you know how much I love my hair.”

Louis smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Just look forward to lunch. I’m taking you out sweet cheeks.” He winks and Harry rolls his eyes. 

“Is Louis your boyfriend?” George asks from behind Jaymi who looks like he’s about to murder him.

“Yeah.” He says simply and George’s laughs (well giggles more like it).

“You two are cute.”

“Shut it punk and keep behind Jaymi.” Harry snaps from his own place in the formation but a little smile forms on his face and he can’t even help it.

*

“Finally! The weekend!” Zayn rejoices with Liam walking alongside him towards his car. “I think this was the longest week of band camp I’ve ever had the misfortune to experience.” 

“It’s a state year.” Liam shrugs as he slips into the passenger seat of Zayn’s car. They’ve spent all of their lunch breaks together, sorting music and helping out where ever they were needed and while Zayn wouldn’t have minded going home and showering, he also didn’t mind spending time with Liam after not seeing him for a whole summer. 

“Still doesn’t mean we can’t have more breaks during the worst of August.” Zayn mutters as he pulls out, windows rolled down in hopes of a slight breeze to make it not as blazing hot in the leather seated car.

Liam’s got his arm rested against the window and the sun shines down on his now tanned skin. It takes all his willpower not to accidentally crash into something by just staring at the boy. Something had changed in their dynamic since reconnected. It was like there was something more lurking underneath their easy friendship. He found himself staring at Liam a lot more. He figured it was because of the fact that the puny little guy he left last May was no longer puny. Liam had gotten toned over the break and Zayn may or may not be attracted to that. Not that he hadn’t before of course. He had always harbored a secret crush on Liam but Danielle was always around.

He remembers when Liam called in with a watery voice during June blabbering on about how Danielle had broken up with him and that he didn’t know what to do. After a skype chat he had gotten him calmed down except now it was still rather awkward seeing Danielle as head of the color guard.

“What are your plans for the weekend?” Liam asks, turning his head away from the window and Zayn shrugs, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“I didn’t really have anything in mind. Why do you?”

“I thought it might be fun to—“

“Wait this doesn’t include anything related to band right?” Zayn interrupts and Liam looks guilty. “You can’t relax for one day Li? Why don’t we go to the movies or something?”

Liam’s silent for a moment. “Well I guess that’d be alright.”

“I’ll even let you pick too.” Zayn grins and Liam rolls his eyes and looks back out the window, fingers moving delicately through the air. Zayn’s grin fades off his face slowly and he sneaks another peek at Liam who doesn’t even notice. Sometimes he wonders if Liam would ever notice anything. 

Sometimes he wonders if Liam would ever notice him.

*

“What are you doooing?” Harry whines and leans his head back over the couch at Louis who’s sitting at his dining room table.

“Shut it, I’m sorting music scores.”

“That’s boring and it’s the weekend so you should come cuddle me or something.” Harry pouts and Louis looks up from the sheets of music laid out in front of him.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t date a drum major if you’re going to be this annoying.”

“Maybe I’ll call Josh up.” Harry grins upside down at Louis who snorts.

“I think Josh already has his eye on someone.”

“Oh Niall. I think we should throw those two in a practice room and lock ‘em in and just wait.”

“Can we do that to Zayn and Liam then?” Louis leans on his elbow and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Wait Zayn and Liam?” Harry turns around so he’s kneeling on the couch cushions and hanging over the back of it.

“Oh come on Haz, really? You haven’t noticed those sneaky glances Liam does? Wait I guess you haven’t since you’re marching. But from my perspective, Liam only has eyes for a certain snare drummer.”

“Oh this is wonderful! It’ll be like a triple date but with all your best buds.” Harry says with glee and Louis shakes his head.

“You ruined it.” Louis looks down at his music once again.

“What? No I did not.” Harry frowns and Louis looks up for a second and Harry can see the slight smile on face and he rolls his eyes. “Drama queen.”

“You bet your balls.” Louis says as he moves the music around and Harry slumps back down on the couch because obviously no one is going to pay him any attention.

*

“Hey so um do you want to hang out or something?” Niall almost stutters through the phoneline.

“Are you asking me out Niall Horan?” Josh asks seriously and Niall can’t tell if he’s being serious or not.

“Um…” He tries to bide himself sometime. “Maybe?”

“Make that maybe a yes and you have yourself a date.” Josh says and Niall’s face explodes into a smile.

“What?!”

“You heard me. I was wondering if I was going to have to be the bigger man here.” Josh chuckles and Niall bites his lip.

“Wait so you like me?” He asks shyly.

“Well obviously. It takes a lot for me to like a wind player but you pretty much had me last year at UIL when you almost fell over in happiness that we got a one.” Josh snickers and Niall blushes at that because he was rather delusional after a combination of a long day, rain, and the beginnings of strep throat (he was out for a whole week afterwards).

“I’m not proud of that moment.” 

“Why not? It was cute.” He can hear Josh smiling on the other line.

“You’re cute.” He blurts out and slaps his hand over his mouth but he can hear laughter through the phone.

“Well you’re hot so let’s just go on that date huh?” 

“You think I’m hot?” He whispers, slowly taking his hand away from his mouth.

“Yes Niall.” Josh deadpans. “How about I pick you up at 7 tomorrow? I’ll even plan the date and everything since you seem a bit incoherent at the moment.”

“Oh yeah! Um sounds…sounds good.”

They say goodbye because Josh has to go run errands for his mother and Niall can’t keep the smile off his face because Josh thinks he’s hot.

*

“See isn’t this nice to get away from band for a while?” Zayn asks as he and Liam walk out of the movie theater and Liam sighs loudly.

“I suppoooose.”

“You’re working too hard.” Zayn says simply as he shoves slips off his jacket he had put on in the cold movie theater.

“Well I have to keep doing what everyone asks me to do.” Liam rubs his eyes that had dried out from not blinking as much during the movie.

“No you don’t, you can’t please everyone.” 

“Zayn it’s a state year and I really want to make it to state for once in our pathetic high school careers.” Liam says seriously and Zayn laughs.

“Hey speak for yourself! I’ve had an excellent career.” Zayn teases and Liam looks down and his smile fades. “Are you being all mopey on me?”

“No, it’s not that…I just…I wish I had done more you know?” Liam looks up from the ground.

“Hey, the school year hasn’t started yet and this year your head drum major, that’s pretty popular. You get front row parking.” Zayn winks and Liam chuckles.  
“Yeah that’s true I guess. I’m not the best at backing out of parking places though.”

“I can teach you.” Zayn bumps Liam’s hip with his own.

“Is there anything you can’t do Zayn Malik?” Liam grins, and Zayn taps his chin in thought.

“Well I can’t swim. And I can’t dance.”

“You can’t swim?!” Liam looks like he’s in shock. “What are you going to do at the swim party Louis is throwing?”

“Um I figured just sit on the side and watch you guys have fun?”

“I’m going to teach you how to swim.”

“Uh I don’t think that’s necessary…” He says nervously and Liam shakes his head.

“Nope! It’s settled. You’re going to learn how to swim.” Liam says firmly and from all the years that Zayn has known Liam, he knows it’s final. 

“Maybe something will happen and I won’t be able to swim.” He teases slightly because to be honest, he’s deathly afraid of open water and while a pool isn’t exactly an ocean, if he can’t touch the bottom it might as well be.

“Baby.” Liam grins as he slips into the car.

“No I’m not!” He protests but it’s pretty pointless. Once Liam gets an idea there’s no turning back. Like it or not he’s probably going to have to get into that pool.

*

“So I had a really nice time tonight.” Josh says a little shyly, so unlike the confident drummer that Niall knows. They’re in front of Niall’s house after dinner and the concert that Josh had taken them to. It was at the local symphony but it wasn’t a regular concert. It was more like marching band music and Niall loved every second of it.

“I did too. That orchestra was amazing.” Niall bites his lip in a smile as they stay in their seats, Niall not wanting to go back inside his house.

“So um…” Josh starts but doesn’t finish. This is strange for the two of them. It’s like their easy going relationship has been turned on its head and now there’s something more at stake.

“So…” Niall grins and Josh swats him on the arm and they both laugh, but as it dies down the tension heightens. Without even thinking Niall’s leaning subconsciously towards Josh and Josh is leaning towards Niall as well and before he knows it, they’re brushing lips and the Josh’s hand reaches up to cup Niall’s face and he can feel the rough calluses from the drumsticks but he loves it. He doesn’t really know what to do with his own hand so he kind of just sets it on Josh’s thigh as he moves closer to deepen the kiss and he hears Josh hiss a little bit. His eyes are closed and he doesn’t want to break the connection but he still needs to breathe so he moves back and his eyes open lazily.

Josh’s eyes are hazy and he nibbles at his swollen lips. “That was…”

“It wasn’t too much right?” He asks nervously and Josh quickly shakes his head.

“No!” Josh ducks his head. “It was really hot actually.”

They sit in silence for a moment but it’s not really silent. It’s the loudest Niall’s ever been around Josh and he doesn’t even have to say anything.

“Niall?” Josh asks softly.

“Yeah?” He murmurs back.

“What would you say to being my boyfriend?” Josh looks up through his lashes and in the light from the street lamp he can see a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

“I’d say I like that very much.” He whispers and leans in for a slow, sweet kiss while his heart thumps loudly in his chest as everything else around him blurs away.

*

“You think?” Zayn whispers to Louis who’s off to the side with him, arms crossed and feet apart.

“Oh yeah. Just look at ‘em.” Louis whispers back, looking fierce in his aviators. They’re watching Niall and Josh laugh and there’s something different about them, like something changed in their dynamic. They’ve been standing closer together and hanging out with only each other during breaks from learning drill.

“So you think they’re…what, boyfriends?”

“That or close to it.” Louis shrugs.

“What are we talking about here?” Harry slings an arm around Louis. George looks like he’s going to try to join in the conversation and Harry just gives him a look and his bambi eyes widen and he scampers off before Harry can yell at him. “I swear that little brat follows me around everywhere.”

“He just wants to be like you Harry, be nice.” Zayn leans forward to look at Harry who rolls his eyes.

“He wishes. No one can beat the Styles.”

“Easy there stallion.” Louis deadpans and Harry frowns but doesn’t continue the topic.

“Anyways,” Harry glares at Louis, “What were you guys talking about?”

“Niall and Josh, don’t they seem different?” Zayn jerks his head towards the two of them.

“Oh yeah they’re dating.” Harry shrugs.

“What?! Why did you tell me?” Louis whacks Harry who jerks back in slight surprise.

“You guys didn’t know? Niall texted me last night!” Harry rubbed his arm. “I have to use that arm you know.”

“Oh you’re fine. I’m just pissed that Niall didn’t text me.” Louis frowns.

“Niall didn’t text you what?” Liam asks as he wipes the sweat off of his nose.

“That he and Josh were dating.” Louis crosses his arms.

“You didn’t know that?”

“You have got to be kidding me!” Louis throws up his arms and storms away, blowing his whistle in anger to call for the end of the break.

“Such a drama queen.” Harry mutters as he walks back towards his spot. They’ve gotten almost all of the first movement on the ground and though he has a little difficulty remembering some sets, he’s got most of it down. Of course he’s had four years to practice. Others are having difficulty as usual and sometimes he wants to throttle his section but at least they’re funny most of the time. 

“Hey Harry where do I go?” George asks with a little pout. “Mr. Cowell didn’t say anything about shadows.”

“Stay with Jaymi until he tells you to fall out.” He shrugs and George nods happily while Jaymi just gives Harry a slight glare but Harry just winks back.

“Alright 12 counts from set 23 to 24 on Liam!” Nick said through the megaphone. Liam was up on the ladder and brought his hands up.

“Set!” Liam yelled across the band and Harry grumbled a bit to himself as he raises his trumpet into the set position. Liam’s arm counts off and the rest of the band says the counts before they start to move. Fortunately he’s not actually playing during this part so he can keep his trumpet down instead of in the playing position as he roll steps only two measly steps towards the yardline closest to him. He hates sets like these because he has to take tiny, itty bitty steps in twelve counts of the music before he can finally take steps that fit his frame better. Plus doing in on concrete rather than turf isn’t the best thing in the world either.

Liam cuts off and he takes his first step towards his next step and doesn’t move until Liam puts his hands down. He relaxes and rests his trumpet on hip that he’s got cocked out to the side and rubs his eyes. He didn’t get much sleep last night considering Louis was over. A part of him really wants band camp to be over with, and another part doesn’t. He likes parts of it, sure. The easy going nature of hanging out with his section during the afternoons inside playing music with Louis peeking in every now and then (sometimes just hiding out and messing around with them). 

He also really doesn’t want to start school. He’s a sentimental person and since this is his last year in high school he doesn’t want it to end. Considering he doesn’t even know what he’s going to do with his life, he just wants to stay in a place that he knows well and that he’s good at. He’s never really told anyone this before of course, not even Louis who knows exactly what he wants to do and is excited to finally get to college. But he’s not like that, he’s the one to hold onto things for as long as he can.

He sneaks a peek at Louis who’s up on the ladder to the side of Liam and with the sun shining on him he looks glorious. A hint of a smile tugs at his lips and he’s rather proud to call Louis his boyfriend. Louis looks up and catches his eye and a sneaky smile curls on the boy’s face as well.

He guesses he doesn’t mind starting senior year if he has Louis by his side. Louis with the loud laugh and the smile lines and the loving nature that some people never get to see.  
“Set!” Liam calls out again, breaking his thoughts and he quickly gets back into attention but he has no idea where he’s going this time. When Liam counts off he looks around to see where everyone is going and fortunately it’s just to the next set. But then they keep going.

“Woah what are we doing!” He calls out and the people around him laugh. He ducks under a trombone coming his way and dodges mellophone before Liam cuts off and he’s kind of in the middle of everyone, still confused. People are chuckling and he realizes they did the next two sets. “Oh.” He mutters and does the walk of shame to his real spot with everyone looking at him.

“Good job Harold.” Nick calls through the megaphone and he raises his hand and bows slightly before looking up at Louis who’s trying desperately not to fall off his ladder in laughter. 

When Nick isn’t looking he flips off Louis who just blows him a kiss.

“Love you too sweetcheeks!” Louis cat calls from his ladder and Harry can’t help but smile as Liam calls them to set again and this time he actually knows where he’s going.

*

It’s the second last day of camp and Niall feels a little sad by it. Sure he hates the heat and all that, but he likes hanging out with all his friends and his boyfriend (he smiles every time he says or thinks that) and he really doesn’t want school to start. To be honest he doesn’t know where he’s going to college or if he’s even going to college. It feels like just yesterday he was a little freshman and now his life is careening toward him a such a fast pace he can’t even run away and hide.

“You alright?” Josh breaks his thoughts and he looks up during their lunch break.

“Yeah, just thinking that’s all.” Niall bites into his sandwich that Josh had made him at his house after they both took showers, their hair still wet. Josh leans over and presses a kiss to his neck.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking how I don’t want school to start, that’s all.” Niall shrugs and he kind of hopes that Josh doesn’t press him too farther. 

“Me neither. I’m taking calculus this year and it’s gonna suck.” Josh makes a face and Niall laughs.

“I’m pretty good at math, maybe I could help you out.”

“Ooo tutor/pupil relationship. Does that mean you’ll take me on this table during our heated, sexual tension sessions?” Josh grins and Niall laughs it off but honestly he wouldn’t mind that at all. He gets a sudden burst of confidence and leans forward to whisper in Josh’s ear.

“As long as you call me Mr. Horan.” He leans back with an evil grin and Josh visibly shivers.

“You are going to be the death of me you know that?” Josh shakes his head and shifts in his chair. Niall feels rather triumphant for getting Josh worked up with just a few little words. He’s never done that to a person before and it feels really fucking amazing.

“Yeah I know. So is that a yes?”

“Hell yeah that’s a yes! Didn’t know you were so kinky.”

“You don’t know that half of it.” Niall winks as Josh takes a sip of his drink and nearly chokes. 

“I would do all those naughty things right now but my mom’s upstairs and we have band in 30 minutes.” Josh leans closer and Niall leans in as well. “Later for sure alright?”

“Duh.”

*

“I feel like Home by Phillip Phillips is my theme song.” Louis sighs dramatically as he cleans up the stage. Harry’s behind him sitting on the couch that the theater department has out from the prop closet.

“How moving.” Harry says absent minded. 

“You aren’t even listening you cretin.” Louis snaps and Harry looks up from his phone.

“How rude!” Harry grins and crosses his legs under him. “You look really good cleaning up left behind sheet music.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere when you’re sitting on your ass.” Louis raises an eyebrow.

Harry pouts. “But I’m tired! I nearly twisted my ankle you know.”

“Yeah after you didn’t listen again and almost crashed into Perrie with her flag.” Louis snorts and Harry frowns.

“She came out of nowhere okay.”

“Yeah okay.” Louis scoops down and grabs another sheet of paper. “Ugh these woodwinds are slobs.”

“Does that mean you’re a slob?”

“No I’m perfect.” Louis sniffs and walks over to plop down next to Harry on the rather worn down couch. Harry instantly moves his arm around Louis’s shoulders. He looks to Harry with a raised eyebrow. 

“Wha? Oh right, yes you are perfect your majesty.” Harry grins and Louis whacks him but then leans up to plant a kiss on his lips. 

“I don’t want school to start.” Louis mumbles into Harry’s chest as he burrows into him.

“I don’t think anyone wants school to start, but just think about all the parades and the games and the competitions we have coming up.” Harry kisses the top of Louis’s head. 

“Yeah…” Louis breathes softly and sighs. “Do you think we’ll make it to state?”

“It’s a bit early to tell that one don’t you think?” Harry snorts because he’s automatically thinking about all the freshman marching spots and how much they’re struggling.

“You’re right. I just really hope we have a chance you know? I mean our Area is fucking hard with all those awesome bands and then there’s us.” Louis sinks down into Harry.

“Hey we do alright for ourselves.”

 

“Well enough to even make it to state? I don’t think so.”

“Where’s that positive Louis that I know is in there?”

“He’s died and gone to heaven.” Louis mutters and Harry laughs.

“Lou, we’re going to be amazing because we have you and Liam to lead us and we have amazing players like Zayn and Niall and Josh and me of course,” Louis rolls his eyes at that, “And we’re going to do awesome.” Harry nods and Louis looks up at him and sighs. 

“You’re such a sap.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry chuckles and then presses a kiss to Louis’s mouth and Louis kisses back of course.

*

“As you last day of band camp, I would just like to say you guys have been awesome and I can’t believe how far we’ve already gotten in the drill.” Liam says as everyone is gathered in the band hall. They’ve just finished their last marching practice of the summer and while everyone looks exhausted, everyone is pretty excited to have done so well. At least Liam thinks so. It could just be that they’re excited to finally be done with sweating in the middle of their summer. 

They break and Louis of course goes after Harry and Liam watches Niall put up his saxophone in his locker and walk towards the percussion room where Josh is waiting for him outside it. And he’s all alone. It’s rather strange being single in a group of friends that he’s known his whole life and they all have their own relationships with each other and he’s just the outsider.

He’s leaning against a table with extra copies of music on it at the front of the band hall, just watching everyone interact with each other. 

“Hey you.” Zayn bumps into his shoulder and Liam turns toward him.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going home with Niall and Josh.”

“Well you looked rather lonely up here so I figured I could take you out to eat. If you wanted to of course.” Zayn shrugs and runs his hand through his floppy hair. Liam always did prefer his hair down and the entire band camp he hadn’t bothered styling it.

“Well since it’s the last day I suppose we could celebrate.” Liam bites back a grin.

“That’s the spirit.” Zayn smiles happily and rises from the table he had sat down on and gestured for Liam to follow him. “You really do need to do something more than band Li.”

“But I like band so…”

“Yeah but sometimes you need a little break.” Zayn digs his keys out of his basketball shorts and twirls them around his finger.

“What if I don’t want a break?”

“Everyone wants a break Liam.” Zayn purses his lips and Liam just brushes that comment off. To be honest with himself, the only reason he’s so dedicated to band is because he’s not good at anything else.

“What would you have in mind then?” He raises an eyebrow and Zayn looks stumped.

“Well…”

“Uh huh, I thought so.” He teases and Zayn rolls his eyes. “I’m fine with just watching movies like we normally do.”

“But that’s so mediocre Liam.” Zayn whines.

“I am mediocre Zayn.” Liam says as he slides into the passenger seat and Zayn into the driver’s seat and he waits as Zayn starts the car.

“You aren’t mediocre, far from it actually.” Zayn says seriously and so sincerely that Liam’s a little taken aback.

“Wow that was almost touching Malik.”

“I have my moments.” Zayn grins happily as he pulls out. “Now, fish tacos?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

*

“This uniform makes me look fat!” Louis yells in frustration and kicks a hat box while the rest of the boys snort.

“You look utterly adorable.” Harry coos and Louis turns his burning glare on him.

“At least your uniform looks good on you.” Louis hisses and Harry’s not going to disagree because to be honest, the long lines of the bibber pants and the short waisted jacket that zips in the back does wonders for his height. The only problem is the legs are too short.

“You look wonderful Lou.” Harry kisses his forehead as Louis straightens his special drum major jacket that’s all white instead of black. He’s looking in the mirror while the other boys are trying theirs on as well. Zayn’s struggling with getting his bibbers on and nearly topples over against the uniform racks. Josh is giggling at Niall who’s redfaced trying to zip up his uniform jacket without anyone’s help.

“No Josh I don’t want your help!” Niall protests as Josh moves to help him. Josh backs up with his hands up.

“Okay, okay, just trying to help.” Josh chuckles and finally Niall gets the zipper all the way up and Josh nods, approvingly. “Very sexy.”

“Ugh young love.” Louis spits and Niall and Josh look up at him in amusement.

“I know, so sickening.” Harry scoffs and Niall just flicks them off. 

“How do I look?” Liam comes out from around the corner and looks at them all nervously.

“See he looks good in this stupid white uniform!” Louis whines and Harry just pats him gently.

“You look awesome Li.” Zayn calls from the back after he had righted himself from the uniform rack he caught before it fell over from his terrible balance.  
“We all look awesome.” Harry grins. “Now come over here for an Instagram pic. Gotta document our last time picking out uniforms.”

They all gather around the mirror and get in close, Louis in front and the other boys flanking him, Harry with his phone over Louis’s shoulder and his arm draping over his other shoulder. Zayn presses in close to Liam and they both make funny faces while Josh and Niall look at each other fondly and Harry snaps the picture.  
In a way it’s an ending and a beginning but right now they’re just happy being around each other.

*

“I honestly hate parades.” Josh whispers to Zayn as they get lined up.

“I don’t think anyone that enjoys parades.” Zayn says back as he bends down with his carrier on and sets his snare drum into the slots and pulls out his sticks. Josh holds onto his quads that are folded up with one arm and they both waddle in their places. It’s rather difficult to walk with any sort of drumline instrument, minus cymbals of course.  
It’s the first week back and of course they have to do the back to school bash that includes a parade and ends at the stadium. It’s the Thursday before their first football game but Zayn’s never been the biggest fan of football to begin with.

“I’m going to kill him.” Harry hisses to the two of them and Zayn raises an eyebrow. “Someone take that annoying little brat away from me before I commit murder.”

“Who are you talking about man?” Josh just looks confused.

“George! He’s…hovering!” Harry balled his fists, almost breaking his flip folder of music and the hand gripping his trumpet was white.

“Easy boy, just stick him next to JJ or someone.” Zayn laughs and Harry lets out his air through his teeth and stops off towards the trumpet line. “Honestly George isn’t that bad. I think Harry doesn’t like him because George is just like he was when he was a freshman.”

Josh snorts and then lets down his quads as Mr. Cowell calls them to attention. Liam and Louis are in the front leading the band and Zayn gets out his stick, tapping out the beat as they walk down the road. At least this is a rather short parade.

“Blizzard!” He calls out and the other members of the drumline get out their sticks and he taps out the tempo for the cadence and the base drums start off while everyone else joins in. He doesn’t even have to focus on what he’s playing because it’s practically ingrained in his head after four years of playing in. The members of the band in front of him walk in step to the beat and he hears Harry yell out from over the rest of the band.

“Goddamit George get your fucking feet in step!”

Zayn looks back at Josh who’s snickering and he grins to himself as they walk towards the stadium. It’s the same boring thing as the last three years he’s been here and he zones out halfway through it but at least they get water in the horrible August heat.

He, Josh, and Harry (who’s sitting behind the drumline and has made his way to sit in between the two of them) make fun of the cheerleaders and the dance team and every now and then he’ll look down at the bottom of the stands and find Liam staring at him. He winks back one time and Liam’s eyes widen and he looks away quickly. That’s rather odd isn’t it?

“Is this thing over with? I need to do my summer reading that I have yet to do.” Harry moans and Zayn rolls his eyes.

“I finished that in like June.”

“Yeah well some of us procrastinate until the very end.” Harry purses his lips and Zayn just laughs because Harry does this every year so he doesn’t know why he would expect anything less.

“I think it’s only the coach’s speech and then the fight song and then we can leave.” Josh yawns. 

The coach goes on and on about how his boys are gonna make it to the championship game ya’ here. Zayn lets out a loud sigh at that because this school is only good at one thing and that’s band. Everything else is irrelevant when it comes to championship trophies and medals.

Finally Liam calls them to attention and they play the fight song, Zayn being extra loud because he’s tired and he just wants to go home. Liam catches his eye again and shakes his head with a little smile and it takes everything in his power not to just go into a random rhythm to shake things up a little bit. 

When they walk back to the band hall (not in any sort of formation whatsoever), Liam finds him in the crowd.

“Thank you for not completely ruining that fight song like I know you were just itching to do.”

“It was a struggle, I assure you.” Zayn grins and Liam laughs and shakes his head before moving around him towards the band hall, leaving Zayn feeling a little empty.

Well that’s new.

*

“Now what did they just do?” Louis whispers to Harry as he sits next to him during the third quarter break.

“The other team threw an interception which means we have the ball.” Harry explains and Louis makes a noise like he understands but really he doesn’t. “You are hopeless.”

“Hey, I’m just a musician.” 

“I was watching you when I was marching.”

“Oh stop it you, you’re going to make me blush.” Louis laughs but then goes serious. “My face didn’t look washed out under these stadium lights right?”

“You are terrible!” Harry laughs loudly and Louis grins happily. 

“Why don’t you get in a football uniform like that?” Louis asks after a few minutes of attempting to understand what’s going on.

“Hey, I’m just a musician.” Harry deadpans and Louis rolls his eyes.

“You two are like an old married couple I swear.” Niall chuckles as he sits down next to Louis.

“We’re married in my mind.” Harry shrugs and Louis gives him a weird look  
.  
“Oo I can almost touch the awkward.” Niall makes grabby hands at the air.

“Anyways,” Louis says loudly that some of the flutes in the front row turn to look at them. When they turn around Louis makes a face before looking back at Harry who has his hand over his face and shakes his head.

“Don’t look at me, I’m embarrassed to be seen with you.” Harry says around his hand and Niall laughs at Louis’s expression of annoyance.

“That’s not what you said last night as your present for being a good little boy.” Louis coos.

“Woah! And I’m out.” Niall stands up and heads down the stairs towards the bottom of the stands.

“Wimp.” Louis says with an evil smile on his face.

“Again, you are terrible.” Harry shakes his head.

“Yeah but you love me.”

“I suppose.” Harry winks and Louis rolls his eyes but sneaks a quick kiss.

*

It’s already the fourth week of school and Zayn’s stressed. He’s in the percussion room alone, long after school lets out, just letting out his frustration on different instruments. He’s moved onto the marimba to get ready for Region Concert band but he’s getting more and more worked up since he can’t get this one part down. Finally he just lets out a frustrated noise and throws the mallets down.

“Wow, um bad time?” He hears Liam’s voice behind him and he swallows before turning.

“Just annoyed with myself that’s all.”

“Working on region music?” 

Zayn nods. “Can’t get this really hard part down.”

“Region isn’t until November you know, I think you have time.” Liam gives a half smile. “What are you doing here so late?”

Zayn looks up at the clock on the wall and realizes that it’s already almost 6. “Needed to let off some steam. I didn’t know how late it got. What about you?”

“I’ve been helping Nick sort through the hat boxes and the sashes. He left me the keys to lock up though.” Liam shrugs and Zayn nods again. Liam steps closer to Zayn and places his arm gently on his shoulder. “Are you okay though? I mean I know you come here when you’re annoyed at the world but you seem especially moody today.” Liam gives him a soft smile.

“Just school and sucky teachers I guess.” Zayn shrugs and wants to brush Liam off because he really wants to be alone but he can’t do that to Liam. Not when he’s looking at him with the cutest little concerned face.

“I worry about you Z.”

Zayn laughs at that. “Why would you worry about me?”

“Because I care about you.” Liam says a little shyly and suddenly Zayn feels the atmosphere in the room heighten. He swallows and looks down at his mallets on the floor.  
“I care about you too.” He whispers and when he looks up there’s something lurking in Liam’s gaze. He nibbles at his lip, unsure what to actually say next and before he can come up with something intelligent Liam practically pounces on him, running him into a timpani while attacking his lips with his own.

He’s startled to say the least but that doesn’t last long and he’s kissing back, his hands going to Liam’s hips and Liam’s hands going to his shoulders and chest. 

“I’ve wanted to do this ever since you came back this summer.” Liam growls as he kisses Zayn’s neck with each word. Zayn gasps and his head naturally falls back so Liam can get better access. His hand on Liam’s hip tightens as Liam sucks the skin hard and his hips buck forward as his breath becomes ragged.

“Shit.” He breathes and Liam chuckles darkly and his hands slip up under Zayn’s shirt, splaying across his stomach. “What…what brought this on?” He stutters, trying desperately to keep his head.

“Talking later.” Liam orders and makes his way back to Zayn’s lips. He’s still kind of shocked that this is actually happening because he’s always had a crush on Liam, even if they’ve been friends for as long as he can remember, he never expected Liam to actually do something like this. To be honest, he always imagined himself being the one to initiate something but now that Liam’s got him pinned to a timpani he’s willing to give up that dream scenario because holy hell is this hot.

Liam’s insatiable and while Zayn would love for nothing more than to actually get naked, he’d rather not do it a percussion room.

“Liam…” He whispers and Liam hums against his collarbone after unbuttoning a few of his buttons. “Don’t you think we should do this somewhere else?”

Liam backs up, the lust in his eyes dying and it’s like he’s coming back into himself. “Oh um…yeah I guess probably.” He says a little shyly and the normal Liam is back. “Sorry.” Liam rubs the back of his neck and Zayn rises up from the timpani and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna go drown myself now.” Liam turns and starts to walk out but Zayn grabs his arm.

“Wait, don’t go.” He says and Liam doesn’t look at him and instead keeps his eyes trained on the ground.

“I totally ruined everything.” Liam sighs and tries to get out of Zayn’s grasp. Zayn just pulls him and brings him in close to kiss him softly.

“You didn’t ruin anything. In fact I think it’s about damn time.” Zayn grins and Liam’s eyes widen.

“Wait…”

“You weren’t the only wanting this to happen ever since I came back from the summer.” Zayn smirks as Liam looks utterly astounded.

“So….what does this mean?” Liam asks after processing for a few moments.

Zayn just shrugs. “We can just play it by ear if you want…”

“Oh.” Liam seems rather crestfallen.

“Do you want more?” Zayn cocks his head as he tries to keep his inner excitement contained because what if Liam really did want someone like him?

Liam bites his lip and nods and Zayn just laughs. Liam’s head snaps up. “Don’t laugh you jerk! I’m gonna leave right now.”  
“No!” Zayn laughs and shakes his head.

“Don’t laugh then!” Liam frowns.

“Oh don’t even with that puppy face. Yes okay?”

“What?”

“Yes to being more.”

Liam’s eyes widen for the second time and he blushes shyly. “Good.”

“Good.” Zayn repeats happily and it’s like something has just clicked between the two of them.

*

“I’m kind of lost without Liam.” Louis sighs. Liam’s been sick for the last two days and he’s had to lead the band and while he’s totally capable, he’s never had to do it by himself before. He’s always had Liam for back up.

“You’re going t to be fine. Nick’s conducting on your ladder for the game.”

“Yeah I know Harry. I’m not an idiot.” Louis frowns and Harry rolls his eyes.

“You’re an annoying princess when you’re nervous.”

“Shut up.” Louis snaps but Harry just brings him in for a hug. 

“You’re going to be fine.” Harry repeats and Louis sighs into his boyfriend, breathing in his familiar scent. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course. Now go into that band hall and lead like I know you can.” Harry lets him go and slaps him on the butt as Louis walks towards the heavy double doors and turns around to glare at him. 

Everyone’s rushing around to get their uniforms on and their instruments and flip folders ready. Harry’s right behind him but breaks towards the trumpet uniform rack while Louis goes to the uniform room to slip into his pure white uniform. Okay yeah, he was super nervous. He doesn’t know how Liam does it.

When he comes out with his hat in one hand and gloves and metronome in the other people’s eyes follow him but he doesn’t acknowledge them. He’s just trying not to throw up and totally ruin this stupid choice of a white uniform. Who the hell made that decision? What if he sat in something nasty and had a butt stain for the rest of the night?  
“Hey good luck Lou.” Niall pats him on the shoulder and he jumps.

“Oh yeah thanks.” He mumbles and goes to the front of the band hall. The freshman are staring at him and snickering slightly and while he always acts like he never feels inferior, he often does and tonight the anxiety is even worse.

“You’re going to be fine you know?” Nick stands next to him and crosses his arms as he leans against the table.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because there was a reason we chose you for the only other drum major.” Nick shrugs and looks at his fingernails.

“Wow Nick I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Louis says, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

“Oh don’t be a twat.” Nick grins and Louis shakes his head with a smile and at least he’s got his mind off this whole leading an entire band for a few moments. 

He follows the rest of the people that are streaming towards the place where they line up and Harry blows him a kiss while Zayn and Josh give him thumbs up as he makes his way to the front of the band. He puts his hat on his head and takes in a deep breath and Zayn taps off. Usually he’s making faces at Liam the entire time as they march from the band hall to the stadium but that’s not the case tonight. He’s just trying to focus and not face plant.

He feels like everyone’s eyes are on him and while he personally loves the attention most of the time, this time it feels like he’s under a microscope being judged. 

They make it to the stadium alright and he manages to actually conduct all the songs in the first half properly. But then it’s half time and he’s out in the middle of the field alone for his salute. Nick’s already on his usual ladder and he jogs off the field to begin the band’s performance. The hand-held metronome beeps the beat in its high, tinny sound and he swallows. He finds Harry in the crowd on the field and he nods to him and it’s that little nod that gives him the confidence. He can do this.

He counts off and then the band begins to play and move around on the field. It’s surreal almost watching the shapes glide in and out and before he knows it, the brass are pointing their horns to the press box and he makes the last cut off with a huge smile on his face. So that’s how Liam feels.

When the band comes off to the track that encircles the football field he looks for Harry.

He finds him quickly with his curls flattened and slightly damp from the hat and Harry hugs him tightly.

“See I knew you could do it!” Harry grins widely and Louis bites his lip because nothing in his life has ever made him more proud of his own self.

“You helped me you know. When I was about to count off and you nodded to me.” Louis says and Harry kisses him on the cheek.

“I knew you needed a little encouragement.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you too Lou. So much.”

It’s rather strange that they say something so intimate in a crowd full of band members, but it’s fitting actually. This where both of their souls lie.

*

“First competition. Are you nervous?” Josh asks Niall who brushes him off with a look.

“This ain’t my first rodeo.”

“I love when you talk Texan.” Josh coos and Niall laughs, pushing him slightly.

“We are in Texas after all.”

“Really?! I hadn’t noticed.” Josh says sarcastically.

“Do you think we’ll win?” Niall asks and Josh shrugs.

“I don’t know to be honest, but I think we have a really good chance.”

“Yeah me too.” Niall beams as he puts on his saxophone strap and straightens it while Josh leans slightly on his carrier that’s connected to his quads.

“You guys ready?” Zayn asks as he struggles to zip up his uniform around his carrier.

“Here let me help.” Josh reaches out and Zayn turns around and Josh zips up the part that Zayn was having trouble with. Zayn turns around and looks rather strange with his carrier making his body all bulky but all snares had to keep it under their jacket to make them look more uniform.

“I think we have a chance.” Niall nods and Zayn nods as well.

“I think we have a really, really good chance.” Zayn smiles happily and then they hear Liam calling everyone to line up so they can go to the warm up section. Niall says goodbye to the two and heads over to where the saxes are, putting his hat on at the same time. 

They walk over to the warm up even though he really hates warm up. It feels a little redundant to him but he goes through the motions and pays attention when they get to the actual show music. And then they’re moving towards the stadium.

“Why are they walking so damn fast?” He mutters to himself as he practically has to run to catch up with the rest of the band. He hates running.

When the orange flag drops the band hurries to their starting spots and he stays at set until Liam get to his ladder. The announcer’s voice introduces them.  
“Drum major is your band ready?” The announcer asks.

Liam spins on one heel, salutes then turns back.

“You may now begin.”

Liam’s arms go up and Niall watches him count off and he whispers the counts in his head as he steps off as the drumline starts the show. It’s pretty easy for the first few sets but then he snaps his saxophone into play position and his reed is slightly dry so he wets it with his tongue before beginning to play. His fingers are flying over the keys as he does a run while marching backwards. Not the easiest thing in the world, that’s for sure.

He’s just ready for the second movement when he can finally get his breath back after all these hard sets to hit. 

The third movement comes and it’s honestly his favorite part to play just because the music is so powerful.

And then Liam cuts off and they hurry off the field to get off before the time runs down and they’re disqualified. 

They gather outside the gates to the stadium and everyone’s breathing hard and all nasty and sweaty but they have smiles on their faces.

“That was awesome!” Harry grins and slings an arm around his shoulders. “Best yet I think.”

“You’re right about that.” Liam says happily, wiping his brow and rolling his shoulders.

“We are so making finals.” Louis says as he walks up and runs his hand though his hair.

“No doubt.” Liam says with a laugh. “Awesome solo by the way Harry.”

Harry gives a little bow. “Why thank you.”

Niall laughs and rolls his eyes and looks for Josh who’s probably off putting up his quad in the band truck. 

They make their way back to the buses and put up their instruments before heading back to the stadium and watch the other bands before the ones that made it to the finals are announced. Josh meets him then and they make a row of Harry, Louis, Liam, and Zayn while making fun of the rest of the bands and their poor choice in music or hideous color guard outfits. Liam and Louis are in shorts while the rest of them are just in their black bibbers. 

Liam and Louis leave early to get ready for finals and Harry and Zayn scoot down next to him and Josh and they just talk about school and other bands. Harry grills Zayn for a little bit on him and Liam (are they together or aren’t they?). Zayn skirts the question with a shrug and then the drum majors begin making their way on their field. Everyone cheers when Louis and Liam come out and then it’s time to announce the finals.

As they count down from ten Niall gets more and more nervous each time their school name isn’t called out. But then as the last slot he hears the familiar name and everyone cheers happily because they’ve made the top slot.

“Told you we had a chance Josh says happily.”

They win finals of course.

*

“Well. It’s senior night.” Liam says as the rest of the boys are gathered around his table, eating a quick dinner before they have to head back to the band hall and they all nod.

“Yup.” Zayn says as he swallows his bite of his sandwich.

“It’s weird isn’t it?” Harry says. “This is our last home football game. Like…ever.”

They’re all silent at that and the mood turns somber.

“I’m going to miss you, aren’t you guys?” Niall says softly and everyone nods. It’s like an end of an era. No more games to just goof at and dance around to the drumline cadences and no more half time performances at the stadium that they know like the back of their hand.

And then there’s that thought lurking underneath everything. The thought that this is their last year for everything, the last year they’re together and just them. College is careening toward them and no one wants to say it outloud, but they all know that they won’t stay together. There’s no possible way that it could happen. Their lives after this year are going to split into six different ways and there’s no way to stop it.

“Well jeeze it’s not like we’re going to our deaths.” Louis jokes and they all laugh and the spiraling mood is righted once again and they’re back to their easy going nature. 

But the mood still stays in the background as they get dressed and march over to the stadium and walk out with their parents and are announced individually and line up along the front sideline with the underclassmen cheering their names. They all beam happily but it’s sad. It’s happy that they’re finally getting their chance to shine but it’s sad because they can’t come back to this moment in their lives ever again.

High school is soon to be finished and while they act like they are fine with it, each and every one of them just wants everything to slow down so they can catch up.

*

“Fuck I’m so nervous.” Louis whispers to Harry as they sit together on the bus, holding hands.

“Why? It’s just Area. We’re going to get a One.” Harry snorts and Louis shakes his head.

“You don’t know that. And it’s not about getting a One here. I just really want to make State for the first time ever.”

“Me too Lou and you know what, we are going to do the best that we have ever done and that’s all we can hope for.”

“Yeah I know but I just…”

Harry kisses his temple and brushes back his hair. “I know.”

Harry’s nervous as well, but he can’t let Louis see that. Their Area is the hardest in the state and it’s practically impossible to make it to State. But he’s going to try his hardest.  
This could potentially be the last time they ever perform a marching show and he’s rather depressed about that. He doesn’t want this to end. Marching and band are pretty much the only things he’s good at and if he doesn’t have it it’s like he doesn’t know what to do anymore. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do next year but he can’t afford to think about that right now. 

Their time getting ready to perform goes by with a blink of an eye and then he’s on the field with the stadium almost silent as Liam counts off and then he’s moving. He can’t think about his solo too much otherwise he’ll mess up and he can’t let the band down.

When the second movement comes, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and just lets his soul play for him. He doesn’t even hear what he’s playing really, he just lets himself go and his eyes only open when he knows he’s done and his eyes automatically turn to Louis who gives him a huge grin and he knows he did amazing.  
The rest of the show goes by quickly and he’s getting off the field but then he’s almost tackled to the ground by a body.

“Woah!”

“That was the best you’ve ever played!” Louis almost yells into his ear.

“Wow okay easy, don’t hurt me please you can take all my money.” Harry tries to push him off so he doesn’t fall to the ground but Louis is like a barnacle. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Louis says softly and kisses him square on the lips and gets a few cat calls in the process.

“Even if we don’t make State?”

“Forget State!” Louis grins and Harry kisses him this time and Harry’s never been happier in his life because he just played his ass off and he has Louis had he doesn’t need anything else.

*

“I still can’t believe it.” Liam whispers to Zayn who’s leaned up against the window and he’s leaned up against Zayn. The rest of the bus is pretty much asleep or trying to sleep.

“I know. I’ve never been to state.” Zayn whispers back and a soft smile is on his lips.

“None of us have been to State you dolt.” Liam says fondly and Zayn just sticks out his tongue but he kisses the top of Liam’s head. Liam’s fingers splay across Zayn’s chest.

“I don’t even care if we place, I just want to perform with the best bands in the state.”

“Yeah, that would be amazing.” Zayn says sleepily and Liam knows he’s about to fall asleep so he just leans up and kisses Zayn on the lips before snuggling against him and Zayn wraps his arm around him to bring him close.

*  
This is it. 

Everything they’ve worked towards this entire year and it all comes down to seven measly minutes on a football field with a packed stadium.

None of them have ever been this nervous in their lives.

Liam’s hand shakes when he salutes to the judges.

Louis bites his lip while he watches Liam count off.

Harry just prays that he doesn’t mess up his solo.

Niall hopes that he makes all his sets without falling.

Josh grips his sticks tightly so he doesn’t drop them.

Zayn focuses on Liam the entire time to keep the band together.

The wall of noise from the band bounces off the home side and makes an echo.

Seven measly minutes and it’s all over and their fate is left in the hands of the judges.

Couples hold onto each other and the group of friend who have known each other for as long as they can remember stay close together as they wait nervously in the stands to hear the rankings.

“And first place goes to…”

Their side of the stadium erupts into cheers and it takes everything in them not to burst into tears.

This is it.

Everything they worked on finally paid off and they still have each other and while they don’t know if they always will they have this moment together and they can’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> oh and hey reviews are lovely things don't you think? :D


End file.
